


Steve Loves His Omega

by Lolmemeies



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omegaverse, Past Abuse, and he gets one uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolmemeies/pseuds/Lolmemeies
Summary: Bucky is struggling with his past abuse and Steve is there to comfort him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Steve Loves His Omega

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just soft I think.

Steve Rogers was the poster child for the perfect omega. 

Soft pale skin and bird boned, sweet and precious. Except there was one tiny problem. Steve Rogers was an alpha, and a rather happy one at that. 

He had the perfect omega! He didn’t give a fuck about what anyone else would say, his omega, his mate, his Bucky, was the best omega out there. 

He loves Bucky Barnes, with his huge muscular frame and stubble. They may be an odd couple in the eyes of others but they were made for each other, Steve swears. Steve’s love runs so deep for that man it makes him ache just thinking about. 

And that’s why it hurt to see his sweet boy in such a devastating state. Bucky laying in bed, in oversized clothes, in an attempt to make himself feel smaller. It just broke his heart and he tries his best to comfort him, really he does. Steve wants to give him all the reassurance and love that he could possibly ever give to him. 

Steve’s behind him, spooning him with his face buried in his lover's neck, and god he smells so sweet, like lavender and honey. It’s mixed with a smell that’s not as pleasant, due to his mood. The blonde places soft kisses all over his neck and makes sure he places over kisses over his bond mark. 

“You know I love you, right?” Steve asks, hooking an arm around his waist. He knows the answer, he just wants to hear Bucky say it. 

“Yeah” He mumbles into the pillow. 

“And you know that I love you because you’re you, right?” Steve sits up on his forearm to peer over Bucky’s shoulder. He only rolls over on his face to groan into the pillow, he didn’t want to admit because Steve was right. 

“I know what they did to you and how it makes you feel, baby. It doesn’t make you any less of an omega.” Steve tries to reason with him. 

Bucky had always been an omega, before hydra had taken him. They pumped his body with alpha hormones. A submissive beast is they wanted and that’s what they tried to get. Steve gets so damn angry and upset when Bucky does share some of his trauma, because how could anyone do that to such a beautiful human being? Or any human for that matter. 

What had bothered the former assassin the most was his new body build. He had grown a couple inches and he was built like a tank now, no longer the stereotypical omega of the forties. Those stereotypes had been harmful before Hydra had come along, but Steve knew that they were ingrained deep into his mind. 

He’s done his best to show Bucky how the world is now, that everything is a spectrum almost and beautiful in its own way. There are a lot more bigger, buffer omegas nowadays then there were in the 40s. Steve’s doing his best to show his mate and they’re slowly making progress. 

There had been several other complications with his body, it was difficult to produce slick now. They’re working on that together too, and his body is slowly healing.

“Come on, sweetheart, work with me here.” The alpha pleads. Bucky harshly turns back over, making himself face Steve. He’s pouting and honestly Steve just thinks that’s the cutest, when Bucky tries to make his lips go into a permanent frown. Steve will then try to make him laugh and smile, but that part can wait for a moment. Now is a rather serious moment. 

“I don’t- I don’t like it. I don’t like the looks people give us and, it’s not your fault, it’s mine.” And he looks like he’s about to cry and that makes Steve’s heart shatter. Bucky’s not looking him in the eyes, just staring at anything else but his eyes. 

“Hey, hey, no. Let’s not spiral okay? That’s not gonna help anyone here.” Steve presses a kiss to his forehead, scooting in even closer. Then he places another kiss on his forehead, then another and another until his sweet boy is smiling softly and what a sight that is. 

“I know it’s hard, but don’t listen to them. Omegas can be stronger than any alpha. Besides, even if they didn’t do that to you, you’d still be bigger than me.” He tells him gently, brushing a stray strand of silky smooth chestnut hair behind his ear. 

“I love you, and I love your body because it belongs to you.” And that right there makes Bucky duck his face into Steve’s neck, like he’s hiding. It’s cute. 

“This ain’t gonna make me leave you, babydoll. Just because things are hard doesn’t mean it’s the end of the line.” The blond coos at him. 

“Steve, shut up. You’re so fucking sappy, goddamn.” But Steve can feel him smile into his neck as he runs his fingers through his hair. They’re working through it and they’re doing it together. 

Bucky’s unthawing and Steve’s right there with him, holding his hand all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, some feedback would be nice!!!


End file.
